Mines of Doom
Mines of Doom is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah and Jack are just sitting around doing nothing. "I'm bored." Said Jack. "Cool." Said Noah. "Let's go find some adventure." Jack said. "But we already beat every villain in Incarcecon." Said Noah. "Well, we don't have to beat a villain. We could...explore some random planet? I dunno. Just something to do." Jack said. Noah and Jack went to the Intergalactic Library. "Why are we at the library?" Asked Jack. "Maybe we can find something interesting to explore by looking through books." Noah answered. Noah and Jack looked around the library. Noah found a book. "Found something! 'The Mystifying Tale of the Doom Mines'." Said Noah. They opened it and began reading. "'Legend tells of an ancient mine on Planet Hagari. It is said that these mines contain a vast amount of Taedanite crystals, the largest supply in the galaxy. Nobody has ever found the mines, though.'" Noah and Jack read. "This is the adventure we've been looking for! Let's go searching for those Doom Mines!" Jack said. Noah and Jack got back on Ship and flew to Planet Hagari. The planet was full of large mountains and canyons. "We may have some trouble." Said Jack. "Doubt it." Said Noah as he activated the Matrix. "Armodrillo!" Noah started drilling through the ground. Jack jumped in the hole, following Noah. He absorbed the rock and climbed down as Noah continued drilling. Noah stopped and saw an opening to the left. They went through, but it was nothing. They continued drilling through the planet. "Doubt it, huh?" Jack said. "Shut up." Said Noah. "Just take us back up. I have a better way of finding the mines." Said Jack. Noah and Jack went back to the surface. Noah reverted back. "What's your idea?" Noah asked. "Turn into Echo Echo and make a sonic vibration." Jack replied. Noah transformed. "Echo Echo!" Noah screamed into the sky. The ground started shaking. A small flash appeared in the distance, then disappeared. "Wonder what that leads to." Said Noah. "Let's go find out." Said Jack. "Though that looks pretty far." Noah evolved into Ultimate Echo Echo and grabbed Jack. "Nah. Looks pretty close to me." Said Noah. Noah flew away at top speed holding on to Jack. They arrived in the spot. Noah and Jack landed. Noah reverted back. There was a small hill. "Let's see what lies beneath." Said Jack. Jack absorbed the ground again. He morphed his hand into a hammer. He walked up to the hill and smashed it. A large crack appeared. The ground began to shake again. A giant bug-like alien jumped out of the ground. "I am Mou, guardian of the Doom Mines. Everyone who has attempted to get past me has died, thus nobody has reached to Mines." Said the Bug. "I bet we will." Said Jack. Jack ran up to Mou. He started punching him, but the punches has no effect. Mou hit Jack aside. Noah transformed. "Bloxx!" Noah built himself into a giant fist. He punched Mou. Mou got up and spit acid on Noah. Noah changed to his normal shape. Jack, with his hands now as blades, started slicing Mou, to no avail. Mou spit acid on Jack too, which burned through his armor. Noah morphed into a rope. He tied himself around Mou, but Mou broke out. Noah fell into pieces, but regenerated. "This guy's tougher than I expected." Said Jack. "I have an idea!" Noah said. Noah walked over to Jack and whispered something in his ear. Noah morphed into a catapult. Jack jumped onto him. Noah launched Jack into Mou's mouth. Jack started destroying Mou's insides. Noah then jumped on Mou's head and delivered the final blow. Mou fell to the ground. Noah reverted. "Team work! Yeah buddy!" Noah said. Noah and Jack jumped into the hole where Mou sprouted. It was the Doom Mines shining ever brightly with walls lined with Taedanite. It was so filled that the entire cavern was sparkly blue-green. "WE'RE RICH! YAY!" Noah and Jack yelled. They saw a sign on the wall. It read 'Caution: Mines explode if any Taedanite is taken outside of the Mines.' Noah and Jack grabbed some crystals and ran out. As soon as they left, KABOOM! The screen turned black. It fades to normal in the Plumber Medical Wing. "What happened?" Noah asked. "You two got blown up at the Doom Mines. You've been in a coma for a week and two days." Said a Plumber. "...Did we at least get our Taedanite?" Jack asked. "Yes and no. We recovered it, but your hospital fees are worth as much as the crystals you got. So no Taedenite for you." Said the Plumber. WAH WAH WAHAHAHAHAHA. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis Aliens *Armodrillo *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Bloxx Villains *Mou Trivia *Hagari has only a population of 106. What do you expect? It's a huge wasteland! *FIND BLOODY GIR OR ELSE. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes